vehicle_simulator_robloxfandomcom-20200223-history
List of known glitches
This is a list of all the known glitches in Vehicle Simulator * In Pre-Alpha, you could use the Insanity perk glitch to be able to use in during drag races, allowing you to get sub 3-4 second Quarter Mile runs. * In Pre-Alpha, you could spawn boats on Highway Race. * When races first came out in Pre-Alpha, they didn't work, however, this was quickly patched. * In Pre-Alpha/Alpha, you were dragged from your registration point to where the lineup was. This lead to many players either getting stuck in the ground or blocked. * Sometimes, at Airport Quarter Mile, if both players leave, the race will never finish, leading to a bugged race. * If someone goes AFK at Airport Quarter Mile, they will never get disqualified. leading to another glitched race * If someone presses V or X right after leaving Soccar, their car's wheels will spawn on top of the cab. * In Airport Quarter Mile, somehow, the time to start went [https://puu.sh/xc4GU/0e709ccb2e.png backwards].'' * After completing a drag race, is it possible to give your car a turn speed of 0 by power sliding immediately after. * During Alpha, the speed cameras were functional, however, they were disabled upon entering Beta. * When driving past at an extremely slow speed, the camera would still register you, taking you off the Most Wanted list. * Sometimes the cameras didn't register movement at all at extremely high speeds. * Occasionally, on certain servers, your cars will fall through the world, killing everything. Afterwards, it is not possible to spawn any more cars, as they spawn without textures or wheels, disappearing instantly. The only way to fix this is to go to a new server. * Hitting Q while on this glitched server allows you to fall through the world. * While falling through the void, you can actually keep you and your car alive by holding Spacebar and D at the same time, allowing you to gain speed forever. Does not work anymore. :( * Sometimes, when you're going so fast and you fall into the void, your cameras field of view is glitched, this can be fixed by pressing Shift once * A ROBLOX update once broke the draw bridges, rendering them gone from all the servers. * After Simbuilder fixed this, ROBLOX reverted the changes, breaking them again. -They have since been patched, again. * In Pre-Alpha - Alpha, it was possible to glitch your car's acceleration to ludicrous numbers. Because of this, you could break the Vehicle Simulator's progression. * Your car can float in water if you flip it. * If you get on top the crashed boat and use your ejector seat, you will launch towards the island where the Lost badge is. You cannot get there, however, as you hit an invisible wall that kills you. * In the Vehicle Tuners, if you jump at the right time, you can make your tires clip through the ground, allowing your camera itself to go through the ground. * While someone was driving, they crashed into a building and their speed went ''negative by an integer overflow. -It is unknown why this happened * If you send your Drone through the ground, you can make them despawn by hitting the void, trapping your camera view forever. * While playing Hot Pursuit, it is possible for the door that blocks the Police from getting out never opens, causing them to never be able to winCategory:Miscellaneous Category:Under Construction